The Dark
by skye dash
Summary: Berniat mengungkap rahasia Malfoy, Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sekali lagi. Akan tetapi keadaan justru semakin parah saat ia berhasil mengetahui rahasia sang pangeran Slytherin itu. Dan ia berharap, seandainya saja ia tak mengikutinya. Fict Birthday for WatchFang. Canon, no war, no voldy.
1. Curiosity can kill a cat

**The Dark**

**Harry Potter belong's to JK Rowling**

**Canon AR, no Voldy, no War**

_Happy Birthday Nisa… I really wish the best for you, girl…_

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal saat melihat kedua orang sahabatnya tak mengacuhkan ajakannya untuk segera mengerjakan tugas ramuan, dan malah memilih untuk membicarakan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan pada pertandingan _Quidditch_ melawan Ravenclaw esok hari. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, saat untuk kesekian kalinya, panggilannya tak digubris oleh kapten dan kiper _Quidditch_ Gryffindor itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan datang di pertandingan bodoh kalian," gadis berambut ikal itu membereskan tumpukan buku yang tadi dibawanya dari kamar dan meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang baru saja tersadar, saat gadis itu secara sengaja menendang kaki mereka berdua.

"Hermione!" Harry berusaha memanggil Hermione yang kini berbalik mengacuhkannya. Pemuda menarik nafas panjang saat melihat sosok Hermione menghilang dibalik lukisan nona gemuk. "Aku harap besok ia sudah tidak marah lagi…." Dan beberapa saat kemudian kedua orang pemuda itu kembali asyik melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa kedua teman dekatnya itu tak bisa diharapkan untuk mengerjakan tugas, terutama saat pertandingan _Quidditch_ sedang berlangsung seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, ini tugas kelompok, dimana berarti Ron dan Harry seharusnya berpartisipasi, suka ataupun tidak. Gadis itu mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk mengiyakan ajakan kedua orang sahabatnya untuk menjadi satu kelompok, saat Profesor Snape memutuskan untuk memberikan tugas berkelompok pada mereka.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di kelas kosong yang ada di menara timur, setelah melihat perpustakaan Hogwarts sedang dipenuhi dengan anak tahun pertama yang nampaknya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

_Kriet..._

Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, mata gadis itu terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

**BRAKK!**

Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat, baru kali ini ia melihat adegan sex secara langsung. Hermione berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan bersandar di dinding saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Mata gadis itu berkedip saat melihat seorang siswi berlari dengan seragam yang belum dikancingkan. Sekelebatan ia bisa melihat emblem berwarna kebiruan di seragam gadis itu.

_Ravenclaw, eh?_

"Kau ingin bergabung?" Hermione memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah asal suara. Gadis itu menajamkan matanya saat melihat Blaise Zabini kini sedang memamerkan seringai seksinya. "Tak seperti Draco, aku tak begitu mempedulikan permasalahan mengenai darah." Hermione bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah karena emosi.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi _p__refek_," Hermione meninggalkan Blaise setelah sebelumnya memberikan potongan angka 100 untuk Slytherin.

"Seharusnya aku memotong angkanya lebih banyak lagi, karena berhasil membuat hariku semakin buruk." Omel Hermione. Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat mendapati sebuah dinding tempat dimana ruang kebutuhan berada. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Aku ingin tempat dimana orang tak bisa menggangguku dan aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang," saat kalimat terakhir terucap dari bibir Hermione, sebuah pintu kayu tiba-tiba muncul pada dinding batu itu. Tak beberapa lama keberadaan pintu itu menghilang saat Hermione masuk ke dalamnya─kembali menjadi dinding batu biasa, seolah-olah tak ada ruangan di balik dinding.

…

Hermione berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali merutuk karena ia telah melewatkan jam makan malam. Mengerjakan tugas, selalu membuatnya melupakan waktu. Biasanya, kedua sahabatnya selalu mengingatkan bahwa jam makan malam akan segera tiba. Untung saja tadi ia sempat melirik ke arah jam tangannya saat ia sedang kehabisan bahan referensi untuk tugas ramuannya. Dan _Voila_, ternyata sudah lima jam lebih sudah ia habiskan di ruangan rahasia itu.

Gadis itu memandang tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawa olehnya, ia berharap perpustakaan masih buka sehingga ia bisa mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya tiga hari yang lalu itu, dan mungkin ia bisa meminjam dua-atau tiga buah buku lain sebagai referensi tambahan. Hermione memasang raut wajah kecewa saat memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat _Madam_ Pince yang nampaknya mulai bersiap-siap pergi.

"Oh… maafkan aku _Madam_ Pince, tapi… aku pikir perpustakaan belum tutup…."

"Aku hanya bersiap-siap, sepuluh menit lagi perpustakaan akan tutup." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula pengunjung hari ini tersisa satu orang." gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, sepenglihatannya pengunjung perpustakaan hanya dirinya. Apa _Madam _Pince kini mulai bisa membaca masa depan seperti Profesor Trelawnay?

"Malfoy. Mungkin dia ada di balik rak-rak itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering kesini." Jelas Madam Pince saat melihat kebingungan di wajah Hermione.

"_Mam_, bolehkan aku meminjam satu atau dua buku lagi? aku membutuhkannnya untuk tugas ramuan Profesor Snape…."

"Cepatlah..."

Hermione bergegas menuju ke bagian barat perpustakaan, ia yakin bahwa buku yang sedang ia cari berada di dekat seksi terlarang, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat melihatnya saat sedang mencari bacaan ringan pengantar tidur. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat bahwa buku yang ia butuhkan memang ada di tempat itu, akan tetapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat Draco Malfoy sedang membaca sebuah buku di seksi terlarang. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya karena sepengetahuannya seksi itu tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun, terkecuali jika mereka mendapatkan ijin dari seorang Profesor. Penasaran, Hermione berusaha membaca judul buku yang sedang dibaca oleh pemuda berambut platina itu.

_Cara… Cara mem…_

**Clap!**  
Tubuh gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Draco menutup bukunya, sehingga ia tak bisa melihat judul buku yang dibaca oleh pewaris kekayaan Malfoy.

"Mengintip, Granger?" Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup, ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan sang pangeran Slytherin saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata dingin Draco. Gadis itu terkesiap, entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa ketakutan menyergapnya, Secara tak sadar, gadis itu memegang erat tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bukumu? Perpustakaan akan tutup…." Hermione tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja _Madam_ Pince muncul di sampingnya.

"Oh─ya _Mam_…," Hermione melirik ke arah Draco yang kini sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

…

"Kau memaafkan kami 'kan Hermione?" Hermione bergidik jijik saat melihat Ron berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Pemuda itu tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Kami janji untuk mengerjakannya setelah pertandingan _Quidditch_ hari ini berakhir…," gadis yang dikenal dengan julukan nona tahu segala itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengerjakan tugas saat tubuh mereka kelelahan dan penuh luka akibat pertandingan _Quidditch_ nanti?

"Kalian bisa mengerjakannya besok." Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum lebar saat mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Hermione mendengus bosan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Secara tidak sengaja tatapan gadis itu tertuju ke arah meja Slytherin. Ke arah Draco Malfoy. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Draco bersikap acuh pada kelompoknya. Sepengetahuannya Draco selalu terlibat pada setiap keusilan yang dibuat oleh Crabbe dan Goyle, meskipun itu hanya sebatas cemoohan kasar. Gadis itu secara otomatis menyenggol bahu Harry.

"Apa?" Harry memandang Hermione dengan heran.

"Hei Harry, bukankah biasanya Draco selalu bertingkah saat sarapan?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya heran, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Bertingkah?"

"Maksudku, bukankah ia selalu berusaha untuk mengejek para _Muggleborn_, dan mengganggu siswa lain?" tatapan Harry mengarah ke meja Slytherin, pemuda itu mengamati Draco yang hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi gurauan teman-temannya mengenai siswa kelas pertama.

"Hm…, kau benar juga…."

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah itu hal bagus jika Draco tak lagi mengusuli para siswa tahun pertama? Lagipula, seingatnya, sifat Draco menjadi sedikit berubah sejak mereka menginjak tahun keenam. Entah mengapa, sejak tahun lalu, Draco tak pernah mencari masalah dengan trio Gryffindor. Awalnya ia merasa aneh dengan hal itu, dan mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin sebenarnya pemuda berambut pirang itu merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi kenyataannya satu tahun telah berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar Hermione. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak banyak berulah. Bahkan dia sudah tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kita sejak tahun keenam. Eh omong-omong, kau akan melihat pertandingan _Quidditch_ kami kan?"

"Bukankah itu tambah aneh?" gumam Hermione tak mendengarkan ucapan Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Ah! Tentu… tentu saja… kalian berdua sudah mengingatkanku sejak tadi pagi…."

"Tentu saja Mione, jika kami memenangkan pertandingan ini, kami akan menghadapi Slytherin minggu depan." Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum paksa saat Ron mulai membicarakan strategi _brilliant_ yang akan digunakannya nanti sore.

.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," ucap Harry saat pelajaran transfigurasi Profesor McGonagall sudah berakhir

"Eh? Apa?"

"Lagi-lagi kau melirik ke arah Malfoy." Hermione mengedipkan matanya. "Kau menyukainya?" tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Hermione saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Harry… yang benar saja! Lagi pula aku tidak meliriknya, aku hanya mengamati." Harry menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "aku rasa sifatnya sedikit mencurigakan. "

"Kau berlebihan Hermione." Hermione membuka mulutnya ingin menceritkan kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin saat tiba-tiba saja Ron muncul disamping mereka.

"Harry! Kita akan terlambat, Hermione, kami pergi dulu! Jangan lupa nanti sore!" Hermione memasang raut wajah khawatir saat melihat Ron menarik tangan Harry. Nampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar tak sabar untuk pertandingan _Quidditch_ kali ini. Pandangan Hermione beralih ke arah Draco yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan kelas, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi gadis itu mengikuti Draco dengan perlahan. Satu yang ia tidak ketahui bahwa rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing yang dikenal memiliki 9 nyawa, apalagi dirinya?

.

Pemuda berambut platina itu berjalan dengan angkuh, ia menatap dingin ke arah gerombolan murid kelas satu yang menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, mereka menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung membuka jalan untuk sang pangeran Slytherin. Draco mnyeringai tipis saat melihat hal itu. Ia menyukai itu. Kekuasaan. Sebagai penerus keluarga Malfoy, ia sudah belajar sejak kecil bahwa kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Semuanya terasa mudah, dengan cepat semua orang di Hogwarts tunduk padanya saat mendengar namanya. Semua, terkecuali para siswa dari asrama Gryffindor.

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras saat melihat seorang anak Gryffindor yang tak menundukkan kepalanya saat melihatnya. Draco sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan para Singa, mengingat hubungan antara asramanya dengan mereka memang tak begitu baik, lagipula para _singa_ hanyalah kumpulan para penyihir bodoh yang suka bersifat sok pahlawan. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu tak menyukai perlawanan, dari siapapun.

"Draco." Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Blaise Zabini tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan menggandeng seorang gadis.

"Malfoy," gadis itu menundukan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan Draco mengarah padanya.

"Kau akan kembali ke asrama?"

"Hmm…." Zabini mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok Draco yang kembali berjalan menuju ke arah bawah tanah, tempat asrama mereka berada. Zabini merasa sifat Draco sedikit aneh, terutama sejak menginjak tahun keenam. Pemuda itu merasa sifat Draco berubah menjadi misterius dan mendingin, walaupun pemuda itu akui, sifat angkuh pemuda itu masih tak berubah sama sekali.

"Blaise?" Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis pirang yang tengah menggelayuti tubuhnya menatapnya, merajuk. Blaise menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia sudah merasa agak bosan pada gadis yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya itu. Akan tetapi sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah pemuda flamboyan itu saat secara tak sengaja dirinya melihat sosok berambut coklat ikal mengikuti Draco.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi."

.

Hermione berjalan dengan berhati-hati, meskipun ia sudah memantrai sepatunya agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak perlu─dan membuatnya tertangkap basah─ia tetap saja merasa khawatir Draco akan menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu mengintip dari balik tiang batu saat tiba-tiba sosok Draco memasuki sebuah kelas kosong.

"Sudah kuduga ia merencanakan sesuatu," desis gadis itu pelan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kelas, dan mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat tak melihat satu sosok pun di dalam kelas. Dengan berhati-hati ia memasuki kelas, dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Kondisi kelas yang remang-remang mungkin mengelabui matanya, karena ia yakin, Draco memasuki ruang kelas ini.

**BRAK!**

"Puas mengikutiku Granger?" Hermione refleks membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Tubuh gadis itu terkesiap saat melihat Draco Malfoy memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu!" Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah angkuh Draco.

"Kau mengikutiku. Ah, seleramu sepertinya mulai meningkat, meninggalkan _Scar head_ dan mulai tertarik padaku." Tubuh Hermione menegang saat tiba-tiba saja Draco kini sudah memegang tongkat kayu anggur miliknya.

"Jangan mimpi Malfoy." Hermione merogoh kantung jubahnya dan memaki pelan karena tak mendapati tongkat miliknya berada disana, nampaknya Draco tadi berhasil mengambilnya.

"Mencari sesuatu Granger?" Hermione meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketakutannya di depan Malfoy saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di seksi terlarang? Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"_Silencio_. Ah, begini lebih baik…" kedua mata Hermione terbelalak dengan lebar saat tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hermione melangkah mundur saat melihat Draco berjalan mendekatinya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman sinis terpatri di wajah pemuda itu. Gadis itu bisa melihat jemari panjang Draco menelusuri lekukan tongkatnya penuh minat. "Tongkat yang lumayan bagus… Kau tahu Granger, ada hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu kau ketahui. Satu nasehatku untukmu, Jangan campuri urusanku. _Crucio_…"

**-TBC-**

**a.n:** Nisaaa, maap hadiahku telaaat, dan maaap aku malah bikin MC… tapi aku janji bakalan ngelarin ini kok, moodku berubah-ubah sejak kemarin….

Fict ini aku dedikasikan buat Nisa a.k.a **WatchFang **yang sedang berulang tahun tanggal 9 Juli kemarin, dan Moo serta diriku yang berharap karakter Draco yang berkesan "dark dan memikat" (yah aku tahu, karakter Draco di fict ini masih jauh dari itu).

Aku minta maaf atas ke OOCan para karakter di fict ini, aku usahakan di chapt selanjutnya mereka lebih IC.

_Last but not least, please gimme your comment, review, or maybe a flame about this fict. Really appreciate it._

_Sincerely_, **Putri**


	2. Masochist

Draco menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Hermione menggelinjang karena kesakitan. Mulut gadis itu terbuka, akan tetapi sayangnya tak satu pun suara keluar dari mulutnya karena sang pemuda telah memantrainya dengan mantra penyenyap sebelumnya. Seringai pemuda itu semakin melebar saat Hermione mencakar lantai kelas berharap dengan demikian rasa sakit yang ia alami bisa sedikit berkurang. Beberapa belas menit kemudian tubuh Hermione tak lagi bergerak. Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya, sekedar memastikan bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu tak mati karenanya. Ia tersenyum puas saat desau nafas sang gadis masih bisa ia rasakan, sekalipun terdengar lemah dan terputus-putus.

"Campuri urusanku sekali lagi, dan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar satu kutukan _crucio_, Granger."

**The Dark**

**Harry Potter belong's to JK Rowling**

**Canon AR, no Voldy, no War**

_Still For You Niss…_

Hermione tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Belasan menit itu terasa bagaikan satu jam untuknya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kematian terdengar jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik dengan paksa, tidak─lebih parah dari itu. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak bisa ia gambarkan, tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Campuri urusanku sekali lagi, dan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar satu kutukan _crucio_, Granger."

Hermione bisa mendengar suara langkah Draco yang menggema, semakin lama semakin pelan. Dan akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa kini Draco telah pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkannya terbujur tak berdaya di lantai kelas yang dingin. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan merasakan bahwa rasa sakit yang ia dera sedikit berkurang, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, suara erangan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya, rupanya mantra _silencio_ telah dilepas dari tubuh gadis _brunette_ itu. Hermione mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor setelah sebelumnya mengambil tongkat miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya saat ini adalah waktu makan malam, karena dari tadi gadis tahu segala itu tak berpapasan dengan seorang pun. Syukurlah, karena ia tidak ingin satu orang pun melihatnya dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

Hermione lega saat melihat tangga menuju lukisan nona gemuk kini berada tak jauh darinya, dengan perlahan ia melangkah kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pegangan tangga mengingat tubuhnya saat ini sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk sekedar menaiki tangga berputar.

"Oh _dear_, apa yang terjadi?" Nona gemuk histeris saat melihat kondisi Hermione.

"Darah naga," gumam Hermione lirih.

"Oh, seharusnya kau pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey!"

"Darah naga!"

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang, tak pernah mendengarkan nasihat─" Hermione mengacuhkan ocehan nona gemuk, ia langsung melangkah ke dalam saat lukisan itu menunjukkan jalan masuk menuju ke ruang rekreasi asramanya. Seperti dugaannya, kini ruang rekreasi Gryffindor kosong, nampaknya semua anak pergi ke aula untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Gadis itu berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan berharap bahwa rasa sakit di tubuhnya bisa mengilang di keesokan pagi.

"Ugh…." Rintih gadis itu pelan saat tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang empuk miliknya. Dan sebelum terlelap gadis itu berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Draco Malfoy begitu saja, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. _Mata dibalas dengan mata, gigi dibalas dengan gigi_.

…

"─mione… Hermione… Hermione!" Hermione membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia langsung menutup kembali kelopak matanya karena terkena kilauan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mereka. "Hei Hermione, bangunlah! Kau harus sarapan, kemarin aku tidak melihatmu di aula saat makan malam."

"Urgh…" Hermione menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ia mengernyit menahan rasa sakit saat beberapa bagian tubuhnya digerakkan. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan lirih kepada Parvati yang membangunkannya, sepertinya ucapan terima kasih.

"Demi Merlin! Aku baru sadar, wajahmu pucat sekali! Sebaiknya kau pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey sekarang juga! Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu saat pertandingan _Quidditch _kemarin sore." Parvati membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah teman sekamarnya itu. Tubuh Hermione membeku saat mendengar perkataan sang gadis berdarah India itu. Pertandingan _Quidditch_! Ia melupakannya!

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Eh?" Parvati mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Pertandingan _Quidditch_! Ceritakan padaku, jika Harry dan Ron tahu aku tidak melihat pertandingan mereka, mereka pasti akan membunuhku." Parvati memutar kedua bola matanya. Sampai sekarang ia masih heran mengapa Hermione yang notabene seorang kutu buku, si gadis jenius, berteman dengan dua pemuda kelebihan libido yang selalu menjunjung tinggi _Quidditch_ dan mengatas nomer sekiankan pelajaran. Mereka terlalu bersebrangan.

"Tentu saja Gryffindor menang! Skor 340-50! Bayangkan, sudah lama kita tidak mengalahkan Ravenclaw dengan selisih skor sejauh itu. Kita bahkan sengaja merayakannya di aula tadi malam, seharusnya kau melihat wajah Padma yang memberenggut kesal!" Parvati mengingat kejadian semalam saat ia meminta uang kemenangannya─ia dan Padma, saudara kembarnya selalu bertaruh saat Gryffindor bertanding dengan Ravenclaw.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya jika aku ketahuan _mood_ mereka sedang dalam keadaan baik sekarang," gumam Hermione sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil seragamnya sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi putri.

"Memang kemarin kau kemana sih? Jangan-jangan kemarin kau tidak menonton dan ke aula karena tidak enak badan ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali tahu."

"Uhm begitulah, sebaiknya kau bergegas, pagi ini kau ada pelajaran Ramalan kan?"

"Oh _crap_ kau benar, aku pergi dulu, Lavender sudah pergi dari tadi. Hermione, mampirlah ke Madam Pomfrey dan meminta sedikit ramuan, setidaknya mintalah ramuan perona pipi supaya kau tidak terlalu pucat." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya─mengiyakan sebelum Parvati meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan setengah berlari.

…

Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam tangannya, masih ada waktu kira-kira satu jam sebelum pelajaran Arithmacy dimulai. Ia sedang berpikir apakah ia langsung saja sarapan di aula depan atau pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey terlebih dahulu, sesuai anjuran nona gemuk dan Parvati. Hermione sedang merenung di lorong sekolah saat tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan mengagetkannya. Gadis itu menelan ludah gugup saat melihat Cormac berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Hermione, kau akan ke aula kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?"

"Ah maaf, tapi aku harus pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey," Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, karena ia yakin jika pemuda itu masih mengamatinya. Ia bukannya membenci Cormac, pemuda itu sebenarnya cukup baik dan juga tampan jika bisa ia tambahkan. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan sifat pemuda ini yang selalu mendekatinya selama satu tahun ajaran terakhir, padahal ia sudah dengan tegas menolak sang pemuda di tahun ke-enam.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengingat lima menit lagi pelajaran Arithmacy segera dimulai. Ini semua terjadi gara-gara ia pergi ke Madam Pomfrey dan mendengarkan omelannya─karena gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan hanya meminta ramuan untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang masih bisa ia rasakan dan sedikit ramuan perona pipi─sesuai anjuran Parvati, untuk wajah pucatnya. Dengan berat hati Madam Pomfrey memberikan ramuan yang dimintanya setelah ia berkata jika ia tidak apa-apa jika Madam Pomfrey tidak memberinya ramuan─sebelumnya Madam Pomfrey mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan memberikan ramuan itu jika ia tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu ia memaksakan diri untuk mampir ke aula dan mengambil sepoong roti, mengingat ia sangat kelaparan karena belum makan sejak kemarin malam.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega karena ternyata Profesor Vector belum berada di ruangan, yang artinya ia belum telat. Akan tetapi rasa leganya langsung terhapus saat menyadari bahwa semua bangku kosong telah terisi kecuali satu bangku di bagian belakang, tepat di samping Draco Malfoy. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati saat Profesor Vector sudah memasuki ruangan, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus duduk di samping Malfoy. Ia hanya menatap sinis ke arah Draco yang tak menatap ke arahnya. Hermione menarik bangkunya dengan pelan hingga ke sudut meja, mencoba menjauhkan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda berambut platina itu.

"Sehat, Granger?" Hermione mendelik ke arah Draco, ia bisa melihat sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah pemuda itu. Nampaknya ia benar-benar menikmati kejadian kemarin.

"Jangan kira aku takut dengan ancamanmu kemarin Malfoy," desis Hermione sambil membuka buku Arithmacy miliknya dan kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Kau _masochist_ rupanya, sayang aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi tenang saja, jika kau mau aku bisa memberikan beberapa kutukan lagi untukmu," Draco mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta dan mulai menyalin tulisan Profesor Vektor yang ada di papan tulis. "Tertarik dengan wajahku, Granger?" ucap Draco saat merasakan tatapan Hermione padanya. Wajah Hermione memerah karena emosi saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau brengsek!"

Hermione tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya, bahkan tidak saat ia tahu apa makna kata '_mudblood_' yang diucapkan Draco padanya saat tahun pertama. Kutukan yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya serta kejadian di kelas Arithmacy membuat ejekan itu terlihat hanya seperti permainan anak kecil belaka. Setelah pelajaran Arithmacy selesai, Hermione segera membereskan peralatannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan, ia tak ingin melihat Draco saat ini. Tidak saat ia ingin melemparkan kutukan _crucio _ke arah pemuda berambut platina itu. Ia tahu, kutukan itu adalah salah satu dari tiga kutukan tak termaafkan, ia tidak ingin berada satu level dengan bocah pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu. Ia akan balas dendam tentu saja, tapi dengan cara yang jauh lebih bermartabat dibandingkan cara si Slytherin pirang itu.

…

Harry dan Ron sedang memakan makan siang mereka di aula saat tiba-tiba saja Hermione menggeser tubuh kedua pemuda itu dan duduk diantara mereka berdua. Harry dan Ron saling memandang sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah Hermione yang sedang memenuhi piringnya dengan setumpuk makanan.

"Aku lapar sekali!" ujar Hermione sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya. Harry melirik ke arah Ron, memberi pemuda itu kode untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sebelumnya sudah mereka sepakati bersama.

"Ehm…, Hermione," ucap Ron setelah sebelumnya berdeham, memberanikan diri memulai percakapan. Hermione menggumam menjawab peranyaan Ron, dan meminum jus labu yang ada di pialanya.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin kau kemana?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa? Kemarin…, saat pertandingan _Quidditch_ antara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Aku dan Harry tidak melihatmu sebelum pertandingan ataupun saat pesta perayaan di aula semalam." Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa si _ferret_ sialan itu mengutuknya di sebuah kelas kosong. _Hell yeah_, ego gadis itu tak mengijinkannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan Malfoy merebut tongkatnya dan mengutuknya dengan tongkatnya sendiri.

"Urm... Maaf aku ketiduran di perpustakaan." Gadis itu yakin bahwa itu satu-satunya kebohongan yang tidak akan dicurigai oleh kedua orang sahabatnya, mengingat ia sering ketiduran di perpustakaan karena kelelahan membaca buku. "Tapi aku dengar kalian memenangkan pertandingan dengan telak bukan?" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya! Aku berhasil mengahalangi beberapa bola yang berusaha dimasukkan si─" ucapan Ron terhenti saat merasakan tatapan tajam Harry. Hermione menatap kedua orang sahabatnya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Hermione, kemarin aku dan Harry khawatir karena kau tidak muncul setelah pertandingan berakhir, kau bahkan tidak datang ke ruang ganti dan mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kami seperti biasanya, oleh sebab itu kami menggunakannya─ah tapi kami saat itu berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan kau berada dalam kesulitan, jadi─"

"Maksud Ron, saat itu kami khawatir, dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan Peta Perampok dan mencari namamu. Dan kami terjut saat melihat namamu dan Malfoy berada dalam satu ruangan kosong untuk waktu yang lumayan lama…," Mata Hermione terbelalak. Kedua orang sahabatnya tahu kejadian kemarin malam!

"Dan saat kau juga tidak muncul saat pesta perayaan kemenangan di aula, kami akhirnya paham…," Hermione meneguk ludahnya gugup. Oh, ia mengutuk para _Marauders_ yang sudah menciptakan peta perampok itu.

"Dengar Harry, aku─"

"Tidak apa, kami tidak akan membencimu untuk hal yang seperti itu, hanya saja kami berharap kau tidak berbohong pada kami, kami tidak keberatan jika kau pacaran dengan Malfoy, lagipula dia sudah berubah menjadi baik akhir-akhir ini," potong Harry.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bohong─tunggu, kalian tadi bilang apa?"

"Kami tidak keberatan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Malfoy," ucap Ron mengulangi ucapan Harry

"Apa? Sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan si _ferret _bodoh itu?" Kedua orang sahabatnya menujukkan senyum _'kami mengerti'_ ke gadis _brunette _itu dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka yang tertunda karena kehadiran sang gadis. Hermione membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, ia terguncang. Ia dan Malfoy? Pacaran? Demi Merlin!

"Hermione tutup mulutmu. Ah, tapi aku heran apa yang membuatmu menyukai si pirang itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menarik perkataanku yang mengatakan mukanya mirip seperti musang."

"Tapi Ginny bilang banyak murid wanita yang tertarik dengan Malfoy," Harry meminum jus labu dari piala miliknya.

"Mereka buta kau tahu─Ah, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu Hermione, sungguh!" ucap Ron sambil menatap ke arah Hermione, mencoba meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa ia tidak menujukan perkataan itu untuknya.

"Kami duluan Hermione, sesudah ini kami harus latihan _Quidditch_. Kami akan menghadapi Slytherin dua minggu lagi. Ah, kau tetap membela Gryffindor 'kan?" tanya Harry saat akan pergi meninggalkan meja makan bersama Ron.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Hermione tajam, "Dan itu karena aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan si pirang itu!" tambahnya saat mendengarkan gumaman Ron yang mengatakan bahwa itu bagus untuk lebih memilih untuk membela asramamu sendiri dibandingkan asrama pacarmu. Hermione menyusul kedua orang sahabatnya saat mereka memberikan senyuman _'kami mengerti'_ mereka lagi, karena gadis itu yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengerti! Ia segera berlari setelah sebelumnya meminum habis jus labu yang ada di pialanya, dan lega setelah berhasil menyusul Harry dan Ron yang berjalan di lorong. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menarik jubah kedua orang sahabatnya agar berbalik menatapnya. Ia akan menjelaskan hal ini. Lebih baik ia dianggap sebagai idiot daripada dianggap berpacaran dengan si pirang Malfoy oleh kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Harry, Ron! Dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar─"

"Wah, pasanganmu datang tuh," Hermione mengerang saat melihat sosok Draco Malfoy yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Draco memandang curiga saat Harry dan Ron melangkah ke arahnya. Tubuhnya berjengit saat merasakan kedua tepukan di bahunya.

"Kami tahu hubungan antara kita bertiga tidak begitu baik, tapi mengingat dua tahun ini kelakuanmu membaik mau tak mau kami memberikan restu kami." Pemuda berambut platina itu menatap tajam ke arah Ron.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Lihat Harry, nampaknya dia dan Hermione bersepakat untuk menyembunyikannya." Draco melirik ke arah Hermione. Pemuda itu menaikkan salah satu alis matanya saat melihat Hermione tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Kami titip sahabat kami, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu sampai merahasiakan hubungan kalian meskipun sudah tertangkap basah," ucap Harry sambil tersenyum. "Hermione kami pergi dulu, lebih baik kau manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Draco mengamati kedua pemuda itu hingga mereka tak nampak lagi. ia menatap ke arah Hermione yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Menyukaiku, heh?" ucap pemuda itu sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke aula. Tapi Hermione sempat melihat sebuah seringai tipis yang muncul di wajah pemuda itu. Hermione mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat kayu anggur miliknya.

"ARGHHH!" Ucapkan beberapa alasan pada gadis itu mengenai alasan mengapa ia tidak boleh mengutuk Ron dan Harry saat ini. Karena sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk kedua pemuda polos itu saat ini juga.

**-TBC-**

**a.n**: Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Dan oh ya, kemarin aku bilang kalo bakalan usahain buat IC para tokoh yang kupakai ya? Sepertinya lagi-lagi gagal ya… Mohon maaf untuk itu, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi… (:

Oh ya, ini balasan untuk para reviewer:

**WatchFang**: Makasih kakaaaak~ ah aku juga niiis, Blaise jadi Mr. Playbooyy~ typoya udah diperbaiki. Darknya ntar kutambahin di chapt2 berikutnya (di chapt ini malah terlalu bright) hehehehe… Ah, aku ga percaya diri…

**Gurena Axeleshia**: iya rated M reen, tapi belom tentu ada lemon/gorenya kok soalnya ini rated M buat pembahasan aja (meski aku ga memungkiri akan scene lemon disuatu saat nanti). Iya! Draco yang paling OOC disini! Aku mau bikin dia jadi dingin, keren, ganteng, pendiem *dibekep. Yah pokoknya giitu…. Terima kasih buat sarannya ren… udah kubenerin kok typonya

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**: kalo ditanya bakalan jadi berapa chapter, mungkin paling maksimal 10 chapter ya kalo ngeliat fict2 MCku, aku ga suka terlalu panjang sih…. Iya, typonya sudah kubenerin, maaf kalo di chapt ini masih ada typo, makasih atas pujiannyaa… salam kenal jugaaaa

**Shizyldrew**: makasih udah penasaran dengan chapter sebelumnyaaa, ini udah diupdate kook

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**: Sunny,makasih udah penasaran ama cerita inii, makasih juga udah mau repiewww… *peyuk Sunny

**N4na**: cieeeeh, tommione gue mana yisss? Abang Malpoy emang mau kubikin mencurigakaaann, ah alo aku bilang si Draco mau ngapain ga surprise dong kakaaak. Makasih iyiiiiisss /

**Nyanmaru desu**: Hahahhaha, iyaaa… Harry tetep terkenal kok, sebagai kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Dia juga ganteng kan? Yaah pasti ada penggemarnya koookkk . makasiihhhh

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: kan gue DRAMIONE shipper wuuulll! Iya, niatnya sih gitu wul… tapi belom kerasa… hiks… makasiiiihhh

**Senjadistria**: iya makasiiihhh, ini udah di update koookkk /

**Sakura Dancer**: aku kaget lo pas baca repiew dari kamu Sakura-san, ternyata suka main di FHPI juga ya? Kyaaa kyaaaaa

**Anisa nf**: itu nisa yang pennamenya WatchFang, waaah kemaren ulang tahun juga ya? SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUNNNN! Semga semua keinginan tercapai yaaaa, hihihihihi

**Caca**: makasih kalo bilang chapt kemaren ga OOC, makasiih bangeet… dan ini udah update…

**Minri**: makasiihh, maaf kalo updatenya lama yaaa :'(

_Last but not least, please gimme your comment, critic or maybe a flame about this chapter and the idea. Really appreciate it._

_Sign, _**Putri.**


	3. Innocent

Hermione sedang membaca buku-buku yang dipinjamnya tadi pagi sambil berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya, ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari tuduhan kedua orang sahabatnya yang dengan seenaknya mengira ia berpacaran dengan sang pewaris harta kekayaan Malfoy itu. Tak hanya itu, mereka bahkan memberi mereka restu! _Bloody hell_, seharusnya mereka tidak memberi restu padanya! Ah bukan itu masalahnya, toh ia tak berpacaran dengan Draco. Hermione membalik halaman bukunya dengan kasar. Gadis itu akan melanjutkan bacaannya saat sebuah bayangan menerpa bukunya. Saat ia menoleh ke atas ia mendapati Padma tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya, gadis itu merinding saat melihat seringai Padma bertambah lebar.

"Apa gosip itu benar?" Hermione menatap sang gadis keturunan India itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy? Lavender mendengar percakapan Ron dan Harry setelah mereka selesai berlatih _Quidditch_! Ah, seharusnya kau bercerita padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum Lavender tahu. Aku sangat benci saat dia bercerita dengan wajah sok tahunya itu, aku 'kan teman sekamarmu Hermione! Kini kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, ceritakan! Bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran?" Mulut Hermione terbuka dengan lebar. Semua siswa Hogwarts kini mengira ia berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, Oh tuhan. Tidak adakah hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

**The Dark**

**Harry Potter belong's to JK Rowling**

**Canon AR, no Voldy, no War**

_Still For You Niss…_

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendapati murid-murid _Slytherin_ berbisik sambil menatap ke arahnya yang tengah bersantai sambil membaca di atas sofa kesayangannya di ruang rekreasi _Slytherin_. Pemuda itu mencoba memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada mereka sehingga mereka bisa diam dan tak lagi memandangnya, akan tetapi itu semua percuma karena di saat pemuda itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya tatapan dan bisikan itu kembali berlanjut.

"Draco!" Draco melirik ke arah Pansy yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesal. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat gadis itu duduk tepat disampingnya dan menatapnya sebal.

"Gosip itu tidak benar kan? Kau tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan _mudblood_ berambut semak _Gryffindor_ itu kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura Draco, semua anak _Slytherin_ kini sedang membicarakan hal itu!" Draco memandang sekitarnya dan mendapati beberapa anak _Slytherin_ yang tadinya menatapnya membuang muka dan mencari benda lain untuk ditatap selain dirinya. Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir pemuda itu, ternyata itu alasan mengapa hari ini banyak orang berbisik dan menatapnya. Bukan karena mereka tahu rencana yang sudah disimpannya selama satu tahun ini.

"Jangan bercanda Pans, sekarang menyingkirlah. Aku ingin membaca dengan tenang," Pansy memberenggut kesal saat mendengar ucapan Draco. Ia tahu bahwa Draco tak suka jika seseorang menganggunya saat ia sedang berada di sofa kesayangannya itu, beberapa orang bahkan menghindar dan berusaha untuk tidak mendekati sang pemuda berambut platina itu. Tapi kan tetap saja gosip itu lebih penting dari sekedar buku bacaan konyol yang akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering baca. Hermione Granger, sejak dulu ia membenci gadis itu, diluar kenyataan bahwa gadis jenius itu merupakan seorang _mudblood_, dan seorang _Gryffindor_. Ia sangat membenci sikap sok tahu dan sikap pongah yang ditunjukkan sang gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Baik aku tak akan mengganggumu," Draco bernafas lega setelah Pansy kembali meninggalkan dirinya, akhirnya ia bisa membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya tak senang saat merasakan beberapa tatapan kembali diarahkan padanya, pemuda itu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap kerumunan siswa _Slytherin_ dengan tatapan dingin. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat kerumunan itu berpencar, dan akhirnya meninggalkan dia sendiri di ruang Slythrin. Ia kembali membaca buku miliknya saat tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Pansy mengenai dirinya dan Hermione.

_Granger…_

…

Hermione menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang rekreasi _Gryffindor_ dengan amarah yang memuncak. Bisa-bisanya, dari semua orang yang ia percaya, justru ke dua orang sahabatnya itulah yang menjadi biang kerok gosip yang kini menyebar di seantero Hogwarts. Oke ia sedikit berlebihan tentang ini, hanya beberapa orang termasuk Lavender yang mengetahui tentang kebohongan ini. Oh─Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, jika Lavender tahu tinggal menunggu berapa menit sampai berita itu menyebar. Bahkan ia yakin Dumbledore pun kini sudah tau akan berita itu. Kepala sekolah itu pasti tersenyum senang, mengingat ia sangat menantikan penyatuan dua asrama yang selalu bermusuhan itu. Pft… penyatuan? Dia pasti bercanda!

Mata gadis _brunette_ itu nyalang mengitari ruang rekreasi, mencari rambut berwarna merah disamping rambut hitam acak-acakan. Ia memicingkan matanya saat tak menjumpai dua orang yang sedang ia cari di ruang rekreasi.

"Hermione, ada apa?" tanya Ginny dari balik bahu Hermione. Ginny mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Hermione yang sudah menggunakan piyamanya tengah berada di ruang rekreasi dengan raut wajah yang bahkan akan membuat Myrtle si merana berhenti menangis. "Apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu saat menyadari tatapan sengit yang dilontarkan Hermione padanya.

"Harry, dan Ron… kau melihat mereka?"

"Aku rasa mereka sudah naik ke kamar─" ucapan Ginny terhenti saat melihat Hermione kini melangkah ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar para siswa. "Mione, kau tidak boleh─" ucapan gadis berambut merah itu lagi-lagi terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan saudara laki-lakinya dan orang yang ia sukai dari arah kamar. Hermione bisa berubah menjadi sangat kejam jika ia mau.

…

Harry dan Ron melirik takut-takut ke arah Hermione yang kini berdiri beberapa meja di depan mereka bersama Padma dan Parvati. Ron mengedik seram saat melihat Hermione memotong-motong kaki kodok dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Kemarin malam Hermione mengamuk ke mereka berdua karena berkat bantuan mereka kini mungkin seantero sekolah mengira ia berpacaran dengan Draco.

"Harry," panggil Ron saat Profesor Snape melihat kuali ramuan anak _Ravenclaw_. "Apa menurutmu Hermione masih marah?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kumbang busuk yang tak mau dipotong dan kini berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Potong lima puluh poin dari _Gryffindor_ karena sudah mengobrol ditengah pelajaran," ujar Profesor Snape sambil memukul kepala dua orang sahabat ini menggunakan buku tebal yang dibawanya. Harry mengerling ke arah Hermione yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yang jelas ia pasti marah karena kita mengurangi poin asrama kita," erang Harry.

Setelah pelajaran ramuan berakhir, Ron dan Harry segera bergegas mengejar Hermione yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang kelas. Kedua pemuda ini memanggil-manggil nama sahabat wanita mereka berulang kali, namun gadis itu dengan sengaja mengacuhkannya. Harry mengambil tongkat dari saku jubahnya dan melemparkan mantra, membuat langkah Hermione terhenti. Ron memandang Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya, pemuda itu barus aja menggunakan mantra ikat tubuh untuk sahabat mereka.

"Hermione, maafkan aku. tapi aku harus melakukan ini agar kau mau mendengarkan kami. Kami sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyebarkan hal itu, kami hanya berbicara di lorong, dan aku rasa ada seseorang yang mendengarnya saat itu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf, kami akan memberi tahu yang lain bahwa berita itu tidak benar. Bagaimana? Kau mau memaafkan kami kan?" Ron dan Harry menatap Hermione dengan tatapan anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, akan tetapi Hermione tetap terdiam, tak bergerak. "Hermione?" Harry menatap Hermione dengan khawatir, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa gadis itu masih ada di bawah pengaruh mantranya. "Ah maafkan aku."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang saat akhirnya tubuhnya terbebas dari mantra pengikat tubuh. Ia melirik garang ke arah dua temannya, sebelum akhirnya mengalah, "kalian berjanji akan meluruskan hal ini?"

"Ya, dan kami janji, kami tidak akan membocorkan hubungan kalian berdua." Ucap Ron disertai dengan anggukan dari Harry. Hermione mendesah, nampaknya kedua sahabatnya benar-benar mengira bahwa ia benar-benar menjalin ubungan dengan si_ ferret_ _pirang_. Gadis _brunette _itu memandang wajah bersungguh-sungguh sahabatnya, dan merasa percuma meluruskan semuanya. Toh kemarin ia sudah mencoba, dan malah berakir dengan sangat menyebalkan. Si bocah-tengik Malfoy malah menyangkanya menyukainya. _Bloody Hell!_

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian." Ucap Hermione. Ia harus segera ke perpustakaan, memikirkan cara balas dendamnya ke Malfoy. Ia tak membutuhkan pengalihan perhatian seperti luapkan amarahmu pada dua orang sahabat tak pekamu yang dengan seenaknya menjadi sumber tersebarnya gosip murahan tentangmu. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi ke Malfoy, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan saat itu ia menemukan sebuah cara. "Dengan satu syarat," ucap gadis _Gryffindor_ itu dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, "pinjamkan aku jubah milik ayahmu malam ini, dan aku akan melupakan segalanya."

Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandangan heran, akan tetapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah."

Senyum Hermione semakin lebar saat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, tunggulah Malfoy, pembalasan yang sangat manis akan menunggu dihadapanmu.

…

Hermione berharap tebakannya benar, kakinya kini sudah kesemutan menunggu sang pangeran _Slytherin_ itu keluar dari pintu asramanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memastikan bahwa kini semua bagian tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik jubah milik ayah Harry. Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat mendengar pintu batu milik asrama _Slytherin _membuka. Hermione secara otomatis menahan nafasnya saat melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu batu itu. Rasa kaget gadis itu berubah menjadi kelegaan saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, sang pangeran _Slytherin_, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu, ia yakin Draco akan memanfaatkan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Prefek _untuk menyelinap ke perpustakaan di malam hari. Ia juga terkadang melakukannya. Oleh sebab itu ia meminjam jubah Harry, membuntuti Malfoy dan mencari tahu buku apa yang ia baca kemarin. Karena ia yakin, tingkah aneh Malfoy ada hubungannya dengan buku itu. Mungkin saja itu buku hitam mengenai dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut. Jika dugaannya benar, ia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Profesor McGonagall dan tertawa saat si _ferret_ itu mendapatkan hukumannya. Ha, terdengar seperti rencana yang _brilliant_. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Malfoy setelah sebelumnya, dengan berbisik ia mengucapkan mantera penyenyap ke sepatunya.

Malfoy berjalan dengan mantap, tanpa menyadari bahwa Hermione kini tengah membuntutinya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan tak terpakai yang ada di bawah tanah. Ia tak sengaja menemukannya saat melakukan patroli tahun lalu. Ruangan itu terletak agak jauh dari kelas ramuan maupun ruangan Profesor Snape. Bahkan kau harus masuk melalui pintu kecil dari kayu yang terletak di koridor lantai tiga jika kau ingin masuk ke ruangan itu. Oleh sebab itu Draco memutuskan untuk menggunakan ruangan itu untuk misi rahasianya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah kiri dan ke kanan memastikan bahwa Mrs. Norris sedang tak berkeliaran dan tidak mengadukannya pada . Ia berjalan berhati-hati meniti anak tangga sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu masuk dan mengucapkan mantra agar ruangan menjadi terang.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar suara erangan tak keluar dari bibirnya saat Draco menutup pintu. Gadis itu sempat terkejut saat bukannya menuju ke arah perpustakaan ia malah menuju ke koridor lantai tiga. ia bertambah terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu membuka pintu menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah. Selama tujuh tahun ia mendiami Hogwarts, ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah menemukan ruangan itu sebelumnya. Gadis itu mengutuk saat Malfoy justru memilih moment keterkejutannya dengan menutup pintu itu tepat sebelum ia ikut masuk bersamanya kedalam ruangan. Menimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melontarkan mantra penyenyap sebelum membuka pintu dan menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan. Nafas gadis _brunette_ itu tertahan saat ia memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat sebuah meja panjang berisi berbagai botol dan sebuah kuali, dimana kini nampak Malfoy sedang memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba untuk mendekati musuh sejatinya itu.

Draco sedang memasukkan mata kalajengking merah ke dalam kuali miliknya, berusaha menyempurnakan ramuannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pengaduk kuali saat mengingat malam-malam kegagalannya. Doby sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ramuannya berhasil. Sudah satu tahun, dan ia tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali. Pemuda itu sedang memutuskan untuk memanggil Doby atau Empy─peri rumahnya yang lain, saat matanya menangkap cahaya yang masuk dari arah luar. Seingatnya ia sudah menutup rapat pintu itu, agar Mrs. Norris tak mengendusnya. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras saat matanya melihat pergerakan di dekat kursi di sudut ruangan

"_Stupefy_!"

_**BRAKKK**_

Terdengar suara entakan yang cukup keras, menandakan bahwa sesuatu telah menghanam dinding dengan lumayan keras. Pemuda itu mendekati 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya kini tergeletak di dekat dinding dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menyingkap sesuatu, dengan tongkat tetap teracung di depan.

"Granger," ucap Draco saat mendapati sosok Hermione yang kini terbaring pingsan. Pemuda itu menatap tubuh Hermione dengan dingin. Gadis itu membuntutinya, dan kini ia tahu ruangan rahasia miliknya. Nampaknya sebuah crucio tak cukup membuat sang _Gryffindor_ menyerah dan berhenti mencampuri urusannya. Draco sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara dia mengatasi gadis itu, saat sebuah ide mucul dalam benaknya.

Draco mengambil sebuah tabung kecil dan mengisinya dengan cairan yang berada di dalam kuali. Saat tabung itu terisi penuh, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sosok Hermione yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjongkok, dan menyentuh rahang sang gadis, hingga bibirnya terbuka. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya saat tangannya memiringkan tabung yang dipegangnya-membuat ramuan yang dibuatnya mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut dan kerongkongan sang gadis. Yah, kehilangan seorang Granger bukanlah hal yang besar, bukan?

Hermione membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan pandangannya terasa kabur. Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat melihat sosok Draco Malfoy melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Gadis itu mengumpat kesal, ia akan membuat pemuda itu menyesal. Saat ini juga. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil tongkat yang tersembunyi di kantong jubahnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Malfoy.

"_Expelliarmus_!" mata Hermione terbelalak saat tidak ada cahaya yang memancar dari tongkatnya, dan sang Malfoy tetap berdiri angkuh didepannya. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di punggung gadis _brunette_ itu. Wajahnya memucat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia tak lagi merasakan aliran hangat saat ia melakukan sihir seperti biasanya. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Hermione Granger kini kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya. Dan ia yakin sepenuhnya, bahwa pemuda yang ada didepannya bertanggung jawab atas hal yang menimpa pada tubuhnya. Draco menyeringai saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menggenggam batu berwarna merah darah yang sedang dipegangnya. Seperti dugaannya misinya berhasil.

**-TBC-**

**a.n: **Maaaaaf atas keterlambatan fict ini… *bungkuk-bungkuk, aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin buat ngeupdate fict ini, tapi apa boleh buat, sifat males ngetik itu sangat teramat susah untuk dilupakan…. Oh ya, dengan fict ini, bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan misinya Draco kalian pada sadar kan? Yap.. ini ida misinya JENG JENG JENGGG! Haha, udah pada nebak ya? Maaf ya, kesannya gampang ditebak banget. Ah, aku berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah nyempatin buat review di chapter sebelumnya.

Makasih buat **Turugi De Lelouch**, **SlytherSoul d'Malfoy**, **Rie Star**, **Silver Doellet**, **Sakura Dancer**, **Zecka S. B. Fujioka**, **WatchFang**, **khoirunnisa740**, **rereristania**, Minri, **echiprwth**, Feltson, **Widarsi**, Adisi Malfoy, **Nana Bodt**, **cacavvv92**, La la la dramione, **Riicha**, mionio, sera, dan My sister is Hermione.

Makasih banget buat review, saran, dan concrit kalian. Semuanya sangat membangun…. Dan makasih ya buat Minri yang sampe ngereview 2 kali buat chappie kemarin, dan terima kasih buat para _silent reader_ dan para _faver _serta _follower_. #terharu

_Last, Please gimme your comment, review, or flame about this chapt. Really appreciate it._

_Sign, _**Putri.**


End file.
